calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spidereyes
Spidereyes is a huge mottled grey-and-white she-cat with long, tufty, and messy thick fur and oddly white eyes. Black spots dapple her fur, and she has a scar across her face. History Spidereyes was born to Octavia and Caesar in The Companions gang in twolegplace with the name of "Circe", where she grew up until three moons, when she was taken by an unknown rogue and dropped near RiverClan territory, taken in by Cloudstrike, a RiverClan warrior. She was given to Mossdapple, a Riverclan queen at the time, and was raised alongside her other kits, Lightkit and Doekit. Lightkit would bully Spiderkit, named for the black spots all over her silver pelt, over her eye colour relentlessly, her only defence being Doekit and the much younger Amberkit at the time. Because of this, a Dark Forest Warrior named Redcloud took Spiderkit in as her own child in a way by meeting with her nightly, and because of it Spiderkit slowly became the cat she is now. Over time, as she trained beside her mentor, Tornear, back then known as Foxcry, and as well as that alongside Redcloud, Spiderpaw quickly gained a vicious streak in battle, always aiming for the eyes first despite the warrior way stating not to. Because of this, Spiderpaw gained her warrior name, Spidereyes. Soon after receiving her warrior name, her foster sibling, Doespots, was found dead by Amberleaf, one of Doespots' closest friends. Soon after discovering that the murderer was Lightfur, her foster brother and a tom seemingly hellbent on killing anyone close to Amberleaf, she and Mercy, a loner that had joined RiverClan a while back, went after him and murdered him, and Spidereyes forced Mercy to never tell anyone. She gained an apprentice named Lichenpaw soon after that, though the tom died of a fox attack soon after, leaving Spidereyes bitter and angry, and even sooner after that, she drove Mercy out of RiverClan when the she-cat challenged her idea for becoming the deputy. Spidereyes rose to her deputy position soon after and was the cat who found Barkpaw abandoned in RiverClan territory, bringing him back to be raised in the nursery similar to she had been. Barkkit soon becomes Barkpaw, and Spidereyes takes him on as a mentor. One day, on a solo patrol, Spidereyes runs into Rustedcall, the ShadowClan deputy, on the border seemingly waiting for her. After informing her on the status of Zephyr, Barkpaw's biological mother, and the fact that she had another son, Grey, that she was abusing, he and Spidereyes head into Twolegplace, where they find Zephyr being harassed by Chandler, McNamara, Duke, and Veronica, and promptly attack the group. Spidereyes injures Veronica's shoulder before nearly killing Zephyr, and she and Rustedcall take Grey and run, Rustedcall leaving Grey in Spidereyes' paws. Spidereyes takes Grey home and reunites him with Barkpaw. Later, when confronted by Mapleleaf over the usage of the badger skull, Spidereyes profusely denies using it, refusing to leave Redcloud's side in the Dark Forest. When the plague hits, Spidereyes pushes through it until Grey gets sick. Amberleaf, Falconpaw, and Barkpaw falling ill soon after, alongside Aspenpaw and Shellpaw. Grey dies from the plague soon after getting it, shaking Spidereyes. When Mercy arrives back in Riverclan with Swanstride soon after, it enrages an already broken Spidereyes so much that she and Mercy end up fighting soon after in the clearing, leading to Spidereyes' face being slashed and Mercy nearly being killed without Swanstride's intervention. Spidereyes leaves camp for a while after this, later coming back and apologising for her actions. Soon after, with Mercy's assistance, Spidereyes, Morningfeather, Amberleaf, Aspenpaw, Barkpaw, Shellpaw, and Falconpaw all go to Twolegplace and take camp in the Abandoned Den Mercy used to live in to keep the sick away from the healthy in Riverclan. A day later, Spidereyes comes back into contact with her family, and Caesar and Octavia both decide to stay near the den to help out with the sickness. Spidereyes begins to go home with her family after a moon passes overnights, and isn't there to witness Shellpaw's death. She is there to witness Creekwhisper, Pineheart, Dew from Morning Grass, and Dusk after Sinking Sun arrive to heal the sick with the goosegrass, however, and they head back to RiverClan, all seeming to return to normal. When BloodClan attack WindClan two moons later, Spidereyes is amongst the patrol Blazingstar sends to aid them, and later on kills Meadow when she tries to attack Blazingstar, ripping her belly open. She, later on, travels to ThunderClan with Shrikethroat to deliver news to the camp over their win over BloodClan, collapsing from her wounds soon after. This leads to Spidereyes having to stay in ThunderClan for a half moon, which is later extended to a moon and a half after making her wounds worse in a fight with Shadowclan and later on after two fights with Dark Forest cats, Nighthaze and Lightfur. Over the time she spends in ThunderClan, Spidereyes bonds with Mapleleaf exponentially well, and seems to have trouble leaving when the time comes. Upon her return to RiverClan, Spidereyes spends time relaxing and letting out stress with Swanstride in the river after Barkpaw and Falconcloud's return to Riverclan after running off. Spidereyes also teaches Mapleleaf how to swim later on when she encounters the medicine cat on the other side of the river. When Rippledawn and Amberleaf are attacked by Derrick, Spidereyes and Mercy come in to save them both, shredding the tom until Toni came in to finish him off. They take the two she-cats back to camp, and Spidereyes enforces more stronger border patrols for a bit because of the attack. At the Gathering, Spidereyes chats with Mapleleaf once it ends, discussing Barkpaw and Falconcloud's kits as well as Mapleleaf going out to the lake to swim for a bit, Spidereyes seeming smug that the medicine cat was using what she had taught her. Spidereyes is later led into the nursery by Barkpaw, being introduced to his kids. Flintkit seems immediately interested in her, which Spidereyes seems amused at. Spidereyes can later be seen chatting with Mapleleaf, who had come to RiverClan with Leopardwing in search of a "special cat". A moon later, Spidereyes is seen at Barkpaw's warrior ceremony, and when he becomes Barkshine she cheers the loudest of all the cats there. While at the Gathering Spidereyes overhears cats talking about how many cats have been betraying RiverClan lately, and when they begin to question Blazingstar's leadership she glares at them, making them stop talking. When the leaders let everyone converse after the announcements Spidereyes chats with Mapleleaf for a bit about Barkshine, Dovefrost and Firepaw. She can be seen watching when Rockpaw attacks Poppypaw for insulting Spiralstripe. When Sparkstep attacks Silverdawn at the Gathering about Orangepaw, Spidereyes comes over to stop her, and eventually, when Sparkstep admits to having killed Orangepaw she demands that Rustedstar to exile her. When decided that they'll execute her now, Spidereyes lunges for her and takes out an eye as well as clawing her several times, similar to how she killed Lightfur originally. She disposes Sparkstep's body into the lake before cleaning herself up and leaving with Swanstride. She's later seen talking to Flintkit about a nightmare before she sets up patrols, and expresses concern when Flintkit states that the dream had her in a dark forest. She tells Flintkit it was just a dream before the kit goes back to her mom. She then sets up patrols. When Cedarfang, Leopardrose, and Miraclesky come to RiverClan to warn them of dog sightings, Spidereyes visibly bristles and makes sure to keep an eye out for anything. When BloodClan attacks RiverClan one more time, Spidereyes is guarding the camp and a warrior comes to her, having sensed something bad was about to happen. When BloodClan enters the camp Spidereyes shoves the warrior back before lunging for the cats. She's later seen rearing back and collapsing underneath a pile of BloodClan warriors before Redcloud comes in and saves her, is seen fighting Mindfang a bit later, and is later seen fighting alongside Mapleleaf and later Swanstride. When the battle ends she's seen collapsing in the clearing from blood loss, and Mapleleaf keeps her from succumbing to it. Before Lilith's execution, Spidereyes can be seen dragging Lilith to the gathering island with Wysteria. She holds Lilith down as Blazingstar announces the punishment and keeps her held in position as cats come up to claw her for the crimes she's committed to them. She later, when Lilith is dead, takes her body and leaves it in the territory outside of RiverClan for the crows to eat. When Spyro is made a warrior of RiverClan, Spidereyes can be seen cheering for her. Personality Spidereyes is very brash, crass, and cold when you first come across her, which are the side-effects of bullying during her apprenticeship. If threatened, she'll fight more than try to reason with the cat who did it, and she's very ambitious but loyal to her clanmates and those few close to her. Those who are close to her get a softer side of her, one who'd willingly die for her friends and one with a huge sense of humour and devotion. Spidereyes may not be very good at conversation without being accidentally rude at times, but she does have a very good wit and can be funny and even charitable and chivalrous to strangers on a good day if she wants. She's brave, reckless, strong-willed, and can be adventurous and curious at times as well. She's also extremely cunning and short-tempered. Spidereyes' morality is very questionable. At the start of the story she doesn't seem to have much, if not any of it, but over time she seems to regain it, becoming a much better cat in the process. Spidereyes is revealed to secretly be very lonely at the start of the story, having really driven away most cats except for Barkshine, Mapleleaf, and Swanstride. Her relationship with Amberleaf is strained due to her being the reason Mercy is gone, and most cats tend to fear her. Over time, however, after making multiple wrong or difficult decisions, Spidereyes begins to mellow out more, becoming more honourable and much less feared within her own clan. Though she still does intimidate most cats, she is visibly happier and more at ease and learns when she's gone too far and when she does need to own up to what she's done and apologise for it. She's still short-tempered and violent, but she's changed regardless of that. Relationships Redcloud Redcloud came to Spidereyes as a kit the first time they met, summoning her to the Dark Forest after the kit had suffered multiple attacks at the paws of her denmate, Lightfur. Redcloud became Spidereyes' main mother figure, comforting her and talking with her at night, not training her until she reached apprentice age. Spidereyes has a strong bond with Redcloud because of this, truly seeing her as a mother, and she knows that losing her would break her. She's fiercely defensive of her as well and refuses to let anyone insult her. Mossdapple Mossdapple was Spidereyes' foster mother when she was brought to RiverClan, and because of this Spidereyes does have a close bond with the she-cat, though not as strong as Redcloud. She doesn't speak much to her in the story but when Mossdapple dies during the ShadowClan vs. ThunderClan battle when RiverClan comes to help ThunderClan, Spidereyes is devastated, and even blames Blazingstar for letting her come for a bit before dropping it. She does miss her foster mother and hopes she's proud of her in StarClan. Barkshine Barkshine is basically a son to Spidereyes, she was the one who found him on the border as a kit and despite her normally scary personality back then she stuck around him, finding themselves a bit similar. She took him as an apprentice when he came of age and taught Barkshine how to be more confident. Spidereyes can find Barkshine a bit of a handful at times but does genuinely love him as a son and wouldn't know what she'd do if she lost him. She is genuinely proud of him and despite her gruff attitude is happy that he's happy now. Amberleaf Having grown up with her as a friend, Spidereyes considers Amberleaf extremely special to her since she would defend her from Lightfur's bullying before Spidereyes could defend herself, and because she, Mercy, and Amberleaf had been very close as apprentices. When Amberleaf ended their friendship after Spidereyes drove Mercy off she was utterly destroyed, and though they did make up a few moons later their relationship was still obviously a very strained one. When Mercy returned to RiverClan and Spidereyes soon apologised to both Amberleaf and Mercy for everything she had done, however, Amberleaf officially became friends with her again, and the two still seem pretty close. Mercy Spidereyes and Mercy were friends at the start, considering that Mercy made Amberleaf happy, though after Lightfur's murder Spidereyes became paranoid that if cats found out she'd be exiled and lose her chance to become deputy. After Mercy challenged her because of how vicious Spidereyes had become, Spidereyes, partially because of paranoia and partially because of rage drove Mercy out of RiverClan, swearing to make her life worse and worse if she came back. When Mercy did return when Amberleaf went sick with the Plague, she and Spidereyes did fight, however after Spidereyes later apologised they made up and became friends once again. Now Spidereyes considers her a close friend, and a good cat to have around her side. Lightfur Spidereyes and Lightfur never got along in the first place, and after Lightfur killed Doespots out of jealousy for Amberleaf Spidereyes lost every amount of patience she had with him, tracking him down later on and killing him brutally for killing his own sister. He would taunt her from the Dark Forest then, spurring her hatred for him onward until she eventually killed him a second time. Swanstride Close friends since apprenticeship, Spidereyes loves Swanstride's company and internally does like that the she-cat can bring out a more childish and fun side of her when they hang out. She values her friendship with Swanstride and doesn't want to lose her anytime soon. Spidereyes respects and admires Swanstride as a peer and actively thinks she could learn a few things from Swamstride, and considers Swanstride a good cat to fight alongside in battle as well. Mapleleaf Spidereyes and Mapleleaf know each other since they both trained alongside each other in the Dark Forest as apprentices and warriors, and have both become friends through it. They both spent time killing Dark Forest cats who had either harmed them or done something to deserve it for a bit during the plot, increasing their friendship, and because of Spidereyes staying in ThunderClan for a while to heal from battle wounds their bond is incredibly tight. Spidereyes views Mapleleaf as one of, if not her best friend alongside Swanstride, and respects and admires her abilities. She enjoys battling alongside her as well. Octavia As her biological mother, Spidereyes does genuinely love Octavia and does acknowledge her as her mother, but due to not being raised by her unfortunately hasn't gotten to bond with her that much. Spidereyes does admire her though and does wish she had been with her longer. Caesar Caesar is the only father figure Spidereyes has really had, being her biological father. She idolises him after meeting him after moons of being separated, finding him impressive. She loves her father openly and does miss him and Octavia when she's back in RiverClan but it makes her happy that she knows he's proud of her regardless of her location. Bellamy Being her brother, Spidereyes and Bellamy have a strong bond once they meet up again, and she's glad that he was Caesar's choice to take her place as next-in-line leader. She loves to tease Bellamy about things and the two seem to share a typical brother-sister bond. Aries Aries and Spidereyes don't interact much, if not at all, but Spidereyes does respect her brother and seems a bit curious about his adventures outside of the gang. Hera Being her only sister biologically, Spidereyes and Hera surprisingly get along really well despite their personality differences. Spidereyes is visibly softer and more gentle toward her. She seems to respect Hera's interest in medicine. Trivia Interesting Facts * Spidereyes was meant to be the next-in-line leader of The Companions. Bellamy will take her place instead. * Spidereyes is a lesbian. * Spidereyes is a mix of a Maine Coon and a Norwegian Forest Cat. * Spidereyes sounds like Daisy from Agents of Mayhem. * Spidereyes, despite her training in the Dark Forest, has no real evil intentions unless it would benefit her. * The only few cats Spidereyes refuses to lay a paw on is Barkshine, his kits, Amberleaf, Swanstride, and Mapleleaf. * Spidereyes views Redcloud more as a mother than Mossdapple and Octavia, but still loves them both dearly. * Spidereyes has no idea which afterlife she'd prefer to be in when she dies. She doesn't want to lose her true family, doesn't want to face the cats in Starclan, but also doesn't want to lose Redcloud. * Spidereyes is the largest cat in all 5 clans. * Spidereyes truly hates how she acted when she was a younger warrior, and though she had tried to tone herself down after driving Mercy out of RiverClan, it took a long time for her to become the cat she is now. * Spidereyes' favourite prey is salmon. Kin Members Foster Sons: * Barkshine: Living * Grey: Deceased, verified StarClan resident Father: * Caesar: Living Mother: * Octavia: Living Foster Mothers: * Mossdapple: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Redcloud: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Brothers: * Bellamy: Living * Aries: Living Sister: * Hera: Living Foster Brother: * Lightfur: Deceased, no residence Foster Sister: * Doespots: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nieces: * Eris: Living * Juno: Living Nephew: * Percy: Living Cousin: * Mindfang: Living Category:RiverClan Category:Clan Cats